Mistletoe
by SparklingLetters
Summary: Robin picks up Roland at Granny's, where Regina has been watching him. At one point, sparkles fly, and a certain item of Christmas decoration happens to be nearby.


A gust of wind burst in with him as he bounded through the door and into the festively decorated and mostly abandoned diner. Tiny specks of snow swirled in the air as he brushed off his coat, looking around frantically. Regina waved at him from a half-hidden table at the back.

"I'm sor-" Robin spoke even as he started making his way to her. She stopped him with a quick gesture, placing a finger to her lips. "-ry I'm late," he finished noiselessly. Clearly distraught, he gave her a confused, searching look, at which she smiled and pointed to her side.

Roland was curled up on the bench with Regina's jacket thrown over him, his head resting in her lap, and he was sleeping peacefully. Robin's features softened at the sight.

"We had dinner and he began to doze off against my shoulder," she explained quietly. "I couldn't reach you; otherwise I would have taken him home to wait."

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "There was an emergency at the station, I couldn't get away. Thank you for picking him up and looking after him – I had no idea I'd be so late, or I wouldn't have bothered you."

"Don't be ridiculous. He could never be a bother." Her eyes lingered on the sleeping little boy. She brushed a strand of hair from his face. "Just look at him."

"I know, he is quite the little charmer. Clearly a favourite with the ladies," Robin grinned.

"Without a doubt," she chuckled. "Do we have to wake him?" Everything about her question suggested she would be loath to, and Robin smiled.

"I think not. He is a heavy sleeper. If you will allow me…" Regina leaned back in her seat somewhat startled as he reached over her, took a firm yet gentle hold of Roland, and pulled him up and into his arms with surprising ease. The boy's head lolled a bit before it rested against Robin's shoulder, and his arms dangled sprawled around his father's neck.

"Let me guess: this isn't the first time you're doing this."

Robin laughed. "Not by far." He pulled the jacket from over Roland's shoulders and handed it to her. "I believe this belongs to you."

"Right – all I get is a jacket, while you get to walk out with a cute little boy in your arms," she teased with an impish gleam in her eyes.

"I am willing to share. When next time I am late, for instance…" He stopped mid-sentence, concerned that maybe the joke went a little too far after all.

"Gladly," she stated simply. "Henry will be pleased, too. They do enjoy being around each other."

Regina handed him Roland's coat. Robin wrapped him in it carefully, and they walked towards the door. By the time she caught up with them, Robin already had his hand on the handle. Instead of opening the door, though, he just stood there. What was he up to? Regina was beginning to feel a little foolish. "Do you need a lift?" she blurted out.

Robin shook his head. "It's just a short way for us." Next thing Regina knew Robin was reaching for her hand and raising it to his lips, and before she could so much as blink in surprise, he placed a light kiss onto the back of her hand. "Thank you, Regina," he said while still gently grasping her fingers.

Regina nodded, trying to regain her composure. Such old-world gestures were uncommon in Storybrooke. "Shall we?" she suggested, for she needed to get out of the heated diner - her cheeks already felt flushed with warmth.

Robin finally let go off her hand and reached for the door when Roland's coat slipped inconveniently; he managed to grab it and pull it back over him in the last moment.

"Let me," Regina moved swiftly and opened up for them. Before she followed Robin out of the door, some strange urge made her look up. Regina's eyes widened for a split of a second, then she shook her head with a smirk. She was standing right under a sprig of mistletoe.

Peculiar reminders of the destiny-and-soul-mates kind certainly seemed to find a way into her life time and time again. Luckily, it was all perfectly nonsensical of course.

She walked out into the fresh winter night, the absurdly wide smile glued to her face fully attributed to the charms of the littlest Hood.


End file.
